


You Knew You Were Breaking Me

by VenezuelanWriter



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, Cheating, Established Relationship, M/M, Minor Domestic Violence, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:04:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5531942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenezuelanWriter/pseuds/VenezuelanWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But Barry was hurt and blind for these past awful days of agony and misery. Because no matter how much he wished he didn’t feel like that, the mere thought of Cisco cheating on him by choice, was more than enough to break him.</p>
<p>So he just acted. Without thinking, of course.</p>
<p><strong>Warnings:</strong> MINOR domestic violence and some swearing. <strong>Update:</strong> I wrote an extended version for this and added an alternate and lighter ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Barry had been following his boyfriend, Cisco, around. He had been acting so weird lately. Almost distant. He kind of had these… moments, when Barry didn’t know where he was. And when he showed up at the labs or at their place he gave the forensic scientist lousy excuses he couldn’t take anymore. So Barry started following him around, hoping he might find out how his couple was spending his free time.

And you can’t imagine Barry’s surprise when he discovered that Cisco was cheating on him. _Cheating_ , for God’s sake. Who would ever believe it? Didn’t Barry have anything a girl could want? Or a guy, whatever. The point here is that apparently, he didn’t.

He had only known for a few days, days of trying to think of a way to face this situation, when he realized he couldn’t take this anymore. He couldn’t handle it. If he could have, he would have done it. _But_ , he couldn’t. Because it was heartbreaking, destroying. Seeing Cisco happy with someone else like that, smiling, kissing _him_ just like he kissed him… Did Cisco really believe Barry that stupid? That hurt Barry as well. Central City wasn’t even big enough to hide an affair (not to mention if you’re The Flash).

And oh, keeping feelings buried is such a bad thing, even if it’s for a few days. That was enough time for someone who loved a lot to turn themselves into something unknown, all due to the pain and anger Barry was ignoring (Trying to ignore, actually).

Today, he wasn’t going to hold back. He was _not_ going to be able to ignore this. He waited until Cisco got off the motherfucker’s bike (because the damn guy owned a fucking motorcycle), he witnessed their short goodbye kiss (which made Barry’s chest ache) and without worrying too much about the guy being still there, he approached Cisco with a mad expression on his face.

“Hello!” he said with a plastic smile drawing on his lips.

 _Oh, shit_ , Cisco thought. And it must have been reflected on his face because the guy on the bike took his helmet off –helmet that had been hiding his appearance- and talked to him.

“Is he bothering you?” He asked Cisco referring to Barry, concerned.

Barry erased the smile he was holding.

“Let me introduce myself. I’m Barry.  Maybe you’ve heard about me. I’m Cisco’s _boyfriend,_ ” he emphasized his last word and stared at the startled expression on the guy’s face. “What, hadn’t he mentioned you’re the other? Though, maybe I drop him after this. We’ll have to figure it out at home,” he said, turned around, directed his gaze to Cisco, and try to pull him by his arm.

The guy on the bike got off it and started acting defensively.

“Listen, I think there’s a major misunderstanding here. I had no idea he was cheating on someone,” the guy said, embarrassment on his features.

“Well, now you know!” Barry screamed as he released Cisco just to push the guy. “Don’t get yourself into this. It _just_ stopped being your business.”

Cisco noticed how pissed Barry was (though he didn’t know if he could blame him) and decided it wasn’t good for the guy to keep insisting on this. He knew Barry could kick his ass easily.

“Sorry, man, just leave, really,” the engineer warned apologetically. And by the worried and sad and despaired look in Cisco’s eyes, the guy didn’t hesitate on leaving despite his huge will to clear the situation.

As soon as the guy left and nobody was spotting them, Barry grabbed Cisco by his arm violently and gave him a ride at super speed to their place. They needed to be alone.

“I can explain, I swear,” Cisco started saying as soon as Barry released him and put him down on the floor.

“I just don’t understand, Cisco,” Barry said pacing in front of him.

And oh, _this_ is the part where it is proved that holding feelings back is bad.

Barry pushed Cisco against the nearest wall using his forearm. It was pressed against Cisco’s throat harshly.

“What the hell, man!” Cisco exclaimed surprised –in shock, indeed- because no matter what, Barry Allen was never a man of violence. The speedster remained silence and Cisco started to get scared, to _fear_ him. “Barry?”

And Barry’s expression just became more and more serious and his eyes were watery, must have been of such anger.

He let go of Cisco and tears rolled down his pale cheeks. Cisco thought he must never have felt worse than this. He was causing such pain to someone he cared about and loved.

Cisco tried to come near him, calm him down, comfort him, to explain him and then to amend things together.

But Barry was hurt, and he had been hurt for days now. And he was blind for these past awful days of agony and misery. Of feeling betrayed, of feeling like one of the little constants in his life abandoned him too. Because no matter how much he wished he didn’t feel like that, the mere thought of Cisco doing it by _choice_ , as he knew deep down inside of him that he was hurting Barry, was more than enough to break him.

So he just acted. Without thinking, of course.

He slapped Cisco so hard he was sure he was going to leave a bruise. Cisco's right cheek, the recently hit one, was red and next to his eye there even was a slight scratch.

Cisco was speechless; he couldn’t get the words out of his mouth. He wanted to ask why. Where had this come from? Since when did they hit each other or apply violence to solve their problems?

Barry stared at him for a moment, and then after contemplating Cisco’s face of fear and shock, he approached him closely. Cisco couldn’t help but get nervous and startle for his proximity.

But instead, Barry just kissed him. Passionately. He wanted to erase every trace left of the other man on Cisco. He wanted Cisco to forget about him and to remember him how good he could make him feel. Barry needed to forget the fact that someone else, someone who he bet didn’t love Cisco like he did, had kissed this same mouth moments ago. He wanted to remind Cisco that he was his, and only his. That they didn’t share with anyone. That those lips only belonged to Barry’s, just as that soft skin was only allowed to be touched sexually by _him_ : Barry’s hands, Barry’s body.

And though Cisco didn’t understand, he responded and kissed back. Barry pulled apart and looked him in the eye.

“Listen. You were cheating on me. And from now on, that’s over. Promise me,” he whispered and he kept brushing Cisco’s lips with his.

“I promise,” he answered in a low murmur as well, too caught up in the moment to say anything else.

“Fine. Then I’ll never have to hit you again. I promise,” Barry added with his fingers tangled in Cisco’s hair, moving them in little, calming circles.

“Ok,” Cisco said and tried to kiss Barry again. Barry tugged his hair slightly.

“What about if we take this to the bedroom?” He asked seductively, licking Cisco’s lips slowly with his tongue. Cisco whimpered and nodded.

Barry gestured Cisco to jump into his embrace, so Cisco did and tangled his legs around Barry’s back. They kissed during their whole way there and Barry unashamedly squeezed Cisco’s ass constantly.

Once in their bedroom, Barry placed Cisco gently on the bed and released them from their shirts. He landed on him and kissed his neck and torso, paying special attention to his nipples. Barry also struck his thighs, sending chills all over his spine.

Not much time had gone by when Cisco was eager for the real deal, and Barry didn’t disappoint.

“Did he ever touch you here?” Barry asked, tracing with his hands Cisco’s abdomen and landing them on his thighs. Cisco immediately shook his head. Barry had them out of their pants in the blink of an eye. “So I guess he never touched you here, either?” He asked then, passing a hand over Cisco’s clothed erection.

“No, not even once,” he managed to phrase out.

“It’s good to know you’re still just mine, darling,” Barry said before smirking, resting his strong hands on Cisco’s hips while he kissed him passionately.

It was everything a little too rushed, but maybe that was the intention. Barry promised Cisco he would make him feel like never before and prepared his entrance skillfully fast without being too forceful. After a moment of adjustment, Cisco pushed himself against the fingers inside his ass and Barry scissored them, summing a third one.

Barry added to the mix a spice of dirty language, something he knew from prior opportunities drove Cisco crazy. He wasn’t too harsh on it and he certainly was able to tell when it was enough from the erotic words.

Finally, the taller man positioned himself between the other’s legs and pushed himself inside of him. He was gentle, moving slowly at first when Cisco hadn’t adjusted to the feeling to then increase his movements speed. He noticed Cisco’s aching cock and he wouldn’t make him wait long before he gave him what he wanted: release.

Barry made sure to hit Cisco’s prostate with every thrust, combining it with touches all over his sensitive and sweaty body. Cisco had his hands behind Barry’s neck, moaning with his eyes closed and his face blushed as he tensed up until he was masturbated and fucked throughout his orgasm. Barry filled him up shortly after, vibrating at the sensation of Cisco’s inner muscles tightening around him.

Barry retired from Cisco’s body and resting next to him, Barry caressed his hurt and still slightly reddened cheek softly.

“It’ll heal soon. Don’t tell anyone it happened,” Barry whispered, kissed him tenderly on his lips and then in the area that will soon be bruised. Cisco just nodded. He would never ask again about it and he’d never find out why, _how_. Did Barry actually think of doing it again? Would he ever explain himself or say he was sorry for it?

Apparently, what Cisco knew was that he wouldn’t cheat on him ever again –for his sake and well-being.

On the other hand, Barry had just learned a way to keep things controlled. It wasn’t simple and he didn’t enjoy hurting Cisco, but hopefully he’d never have that awful need again.

 


	2. (Alternate Ending)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Same beginning, but with a different, lighter and healthier outcome.)

...So he just acted. Without thinking, of course.

He slapped Cisco so hard he was sure he was going to leave a bruise. Cisco's right cheek, the recently hit one, was red and next to his eye there even was a slight scratch.

Cisco was speechless; he couldn’t get the words out of his mouth. He wanted to ask why. Where had this come from? Since when did they hit each other or apply violence to solve their problems?

Barry stared at him for a moment, and then after contemplating Cisco’s face of fear and shock, he approached him closely. Cisco couldn’t help but get nervous and startle for his proximity.

“Cisco, oh my God, forgive me,” Barry whispered.

Cisco stepped back and tears were forming immediately in his eyes.

“Don’t come near me! I’ll call the police if you put another hand on me,” he warned. His hands were asking Barry to remain distant, but that was something the speedster wasn’t willing to do.

“No, no, no. I won’t hurt you, I don’t know what happened –please.” He was desperate, confused and evidently regretful. “Let me get you ice.” Barry went to the kitchen and handed him an ice pack.

It actually surprised him that Cisco took it. Barry sat on the couch silently and Cisco did the same, holding the pain-relief compress against his face. After a couple of long minutes, Barry’s voice occupied the room.

“Will you forgive me? I swear I didn’t mean to hurt you, I was just too angry. I know I shouldn’t have done that. I’m really sorry.” His fingers were intertwined in front of his knees and he looked remorseful.

Cisco sighed. “Barry, I’m serious, I won’t stand it if this ever happens again. I don’t care, I won’t tolerate it.”

Barry smiled contently in response. “That’s perfect, Cisco. I swear there won’t be a next time, would you-” he approached Cisco and was happy to notice he didn’t back up. “Would you let me show you how sorry I am? In the bedroom.”

Cisco nodded and let Barry put the ice down, hold his face sweetly and kiss him fiercely. Cisco also let himself be taken to their shared bedroom, carried by a really enthusiastic speedster.

Barry undressed them both with class, tracing with his hand all of Cisco’s intimate parts. He was gentle and he asked Cisco what did he want.

“Eat me out. Your tongue, I- I love it,” was the breathy and moany response he got.

“Your wish is my command,” Barry replied.

He placed his face between Cisco’s legs and stared closely at his cock, his balls, and his tight ring. He traced with his tongue the whole length of Cisco’s member, sucking at the tip like if it were a gift from the gods (it was, indeed).

Then, he went down to his balls. He licked them and took the time to put each one in his hot and wet mouth for a couple of moments, careful with his teeth but letting them show just enough so Cisco could feel them. 

He finally got his tongue on Cisco’s anus, first circling the perimeter and getting it actually in after. He introduced it as deep as he was able to, giving Cisco some time to relax and make the access easier. He used his hands to stimulate Cisco cleverly, teasing a little his member and not getting his hands on it as instantly as Cisco probably wanted.

Barry felt Cisco’s muscles tensing up around his tongue and knew he was getting there. He retired his tongue of Cisco’s ass and pushed tentatively a couple of digits against it.

“This fine?” He asked. Cisco moaned and nodded lazily in response, so Barry proceeded to get those fingers inside of Cisco as gracefully as he could.

Barry kissed Cisco’s hips and massaged his prostate with his vibrating fingers. It didn’t take Cisco too long of having those combined to start dripping precum that would become Barry’s delight.

Cisco cummed in Barry’s throat, being barely able to look down at those closed eyes, freckled shoulders and flushed cheeks. When he came down his high, he realized Barry had finished himself off too, probably with a few jerks and the vivid image of what had just happened.

They laid together next to each other and Barry passed a hand over Cisco’s chest, bringing them closer together. “I promise you that no matter what, I’ll never ever hit you again.”

“Thank you, baby. I accept your apology,” Cisco assured and kissed Barry’s nose. “Just keep your, word, ‘cause I’m definitely keeping mine.”

Barry knew he meant his word on calling the police if that thing he so much regretted ever repeated, just like the fact that he’d dump him if so. “Sure thing, babe.”

 


End file.
